The purple coat
by tradesman
Summary: Hello, have there ever been any questions you had about this island? why is Chaco purple? who or what is puu black? where did the core even come from? I have the answers to all these questions and many, many more. care to join me?


Oh, why, hello there! I assume that if you are here than you are familiar with the lore of this island in the sky that I call _prison ._Allow me to introduce myself, call me... idili, because my real name is so long and complex it would make any mortal brain explode. I am a business man, but I do not deal in coin or anything of the like, no, I make trades. This may sound similar to some other stories you have heard about people making deals with the devil but trust me, that lazy ass never steps 3 feet away from his mighty throne room.

Now, you might be familiar with some of the mystical elements of this island, at least 68% of those elements have something to do with me. I remember a fine example that you may or may not care to hear about. If you are still here than I assume you are either being forced or are actually interested in my story. Well, without further ado, more answers shall unfold from beneath the depths.

Deep in the cave systems of the island in the sky lays a mysterious race of rabbit like creatures. They call themselves the "mimiga" and are without a doubt the most intelligent creatures on the island with the Gaudi coming in a close second and the rest having emigrated from other areas. Perhaps one of the most beautiful members of this race was a young girl named karat. Her pompous foolish parents say they named her this because she had a heart of pure gold, really the only thing her heart shared with gold was desirability. She did not have above average intelligence or an excellent personality but there was one feature that made all the men instantly attracted to her. She had a rare mimiga mutation, usually a mimiga's fur is supposed to come out a pure snow white but with this little girl, her hair had become a brilliant shade of orange. Now, for some strange reason the male mimiga's brain goes insane for anything that isn't white, perhaps for a desire of change or maybe a genetic defect? Either way, this woman was hounded by men constantly and had a new "boyfriend" every day (and night).

And now, we come to the center piece of this tale, another mimiga. This other mimiga's name was Chaco, she had been a close childhood friend of karat and she tried to return the favour by introducing her to the crowds but alas, they would just say how humble she is, befriending a lesser mimiga and continue their attempts to become today's special man. Eventually, after all this attention, karat drifted away from Chaco, becoming engrossed in her own little world of fandom. This did not go down well _at all_ with Chaco, _she_ was the smarter one, _she_ was the most charitableand _sh_e was the natural one. Little did this mimiga know, _she_ was also the most envious. And people like me feed off of such things.

One night the pain, envy and loneliness got too much to bare for poor old Chaco, she exited the cave system onto the balcony and looked down over the edge of the island, a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder later; I appeared behind her with the widest grin on my face

"Why, hello there little girl, is something troubling you?" I said

"w-who are you?" she exclaimed in terror (I am not the best looking in the world you see, pale blue skin, 5 pupils per eye, teeth like combat knives and a smile wider than an elephants hind quarters) I gave her the same answer I gave you people, my name is idili

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, slowly calming down as she realised my intent was not to harm her

"I'm here to make a deal with you little girl, I know this karat lady has been troubling you lately so I have a deal that may just work out" I said gleefully

"r-really?" she replied

"Oh yes, if you bring me the blood of a fellow mimiga then I will make you irresistible, even more so than your former childhood friend" I held my hand out, she reluctantly shook it.

"Good girl, now take this" I dissipated and in my place I left a beautiful knife. She had just begun to realise the weight of what she had done, but then she realised, she could kill 2 birds with just one stone! She could get rid of that bitch, karat and become the _new_ most beautiful woman in the mimiga race. She held the knife tighter, a smile stretching across her face, she had never been happier in her whole damn life. She returned to the village around midnight, her tool of vengeance in hand and quietly snuck into karat's window and climbed on top of her, she awoke in a state of shock

"C-Chaco, What the hell are you doing here? Leave" she said in a harsh unforgiving tone, Chaco didn't reply, she simply smiled and lifted the knife above her head and smiled, making it visible in the small slits of light available from bioluminescent creatures dwelling in the cave, swarming in their hundreds

"Chaco, what are you doing with that knife? Chaco Why are you doing this? I'm sorry I don't talk to you anymore, Chaco? CHACO" a bloodcurdling screen echoed across the cave as the envious mimiga raked her former companion through with the new gift she had been appointed. Her blood spilled across her fur and caked into every last strand of boring white hair. I appeared behind her

"Wow! I expected even a little bit of hesitation from you but no! You went above and beyond what I expected. Well you kept up your end of the bargain so I guess I'll have to keep up mine" I clicked my fingers and the blood in Chaco's fur turned the most beautiful shade of lavender. She looked down upon her new coat; even she was dazzled by this colour.

"Have fun!" I yelled as I left her direct gaze for the last time. After this she enjoyed many years of happiness and satisfaction, all the men obviously attracted to her even more than they were to karat. But as time passed her coat gradually began to fade, she knew what was happening. If she didn't find a way to sedate my hunger than all she had worked for will fade slowly before her eyes. So, with the last of her colour, she drew in a hapless male mimiga and killed him in his slumber. Just as she thought it would, this replenished her brilliant lavender fur coat but, it would only last 6 months before it would begin to fade again.

Chaco was beginning to have trouble with disposing of the bodies. There had been so many she lost count and sure enough after enough time had passed, the bodies were found. She didn't know what to do so; she fled, to the bush lands where she still lives a solitary life even today waiting patiently to draw in more hapless men, to replenish her coat, to draw in more hapless men, to replenish her coat...

Well? What did you think of my little story? Did you like it? I LOVED it. I just adore telling stories. We should do this again sometimes. Ohh! I know a great one about a guy named puu black I could tell you later, how about it pal? Shake on it? Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA **HA HA HA HA HA.**


End file.
